Minato Namikaze 7: Capturing beauty
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: In this seventh installment into the Minato Namikaze series we find Minato paired up with Sai. What will happen from such a pairing, well, picture art...and Minato in all his glory, what can go wrong? Set in a fantasy type setting and filled with wonder and fantastical elements, revel in what is to be...and what is to come. Yaoi.


**Authors note: **This will be number 7 in the Minato one shot series. This time entailing the pairing of a perverted artist and his muse, aka Minato. What shall transpire should only be captioned 'epic' and 'legendary' or more accurate, 'truly inspirational' at least for Sai these words would be used. A fantasy unlike any other, enjoy.

Minato Namikaze 7: Capturing beauty

Minato Namikaze was an elf. He had been born and raised in an Elven community for long as he could remember. His lengthy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes made him a beauty among his kind. Minato was not human and all his life he had been told of humans being something against beauty, against the art of the world on a landscape filled with images that were tainted by their want for destruction, their carnal desire to destroy all in its wake.

Minato was arranged to be married to a lovely Elvish female named Kushina, however, he just wasn't in love with her. Traditions were dampening his mood…constricting his longing to be free and to explore this world that lie beyond the trees.

Minato was not yet ready to settle down and have children. Honestly the thought irked him because it left little time to be free to be true to one self. He had a wild spirit and a yearning to see what he had not seen all his life.

And so on the eve of his wedding day he packed up his belongings and left the only home he ever knew. Legends said that once an Elf left their home it meant they were entering into the world of mortals. Minato however was not one to believe such things…though just as he sets foot out he feels a tad bit sluggish and already he could feel the weight of being…well…whatever age he was.

Having been around for so long he had watched through the magical pool they stared into when the world was beginning to change or something new was in development. Elves were at that point in their life where dealings with mankind were put to rest as mankind would never leave well enough alone the beauty of the land or things as they were. Elves were quite fickle on change.

Minato knew only what he saw so now that he was out here his bearings took a bit getting used to. Minato swept his blonde locks from framing his features and he adjusts the tunic he wore along with the long legged pants. Panning a hand to his face he looks out at the many trees and can hear in the distance the gurgling creek or crash of a waterfall. However there was something else he heard.

* * *

The sound was not of an Elf…but…of a human! Minato felt his pulse racing and taking one last look at what was his home he notices the entrance to the Elvish homeland disappearing. Only Elves could detect the entrance and now that he was losing his contact it would mean he would never be able to go back.

Sad as that was Minato looked to the future and traversed the landscape over fallen logs and brushing his fingers through the overhanging branches. Minato had never felt such happiness…so…this is what it felt like to be alive. Elves lived yes but they did not truly embrace the openness that came with being outside of their bubble. As it was Minato wasn't even sure he liked women. The whole standard of male and female was nice and all but did it have to be for him? As it was Minato often craved to be taken…a perverse thought for an Elf male but it was what he felt regardless. He recalled a time watching out of jealousy as a female was taken on all fours, if only he was the one being taken. Taking a moment to appreciate such a thought he wondered if such a male would take him, plow his ass straight through and never once stop to ask if he was alright.

Taking one last thought to such imagery he continues walking till he can hear the waterfall getting louder. Stopping short of walking out into the open, given he was walking among the trees, he braces himself up against one of the trees.

There he was…an actual human. He had short dark hair and pale features and sat with his back to him as he appeared to be doing something with his hands. Minato bites his bottom lip feeling a stirring in his pants but he figured he wasn't doing something like that, plus, how did one concentrate with the water rushing down and the knowledge one would be spotted?

A soft sound is coming from the male and Minato figures it would be creepy to continue to stare without announcing himself. Walking out he realizes the male is far from unprepared and he sends a knife hurtling along and notching into the tree he just left.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Minato says quickly, "I was just admiring your calm and wondering what you were doing." Minato can read the male's confusion before he realizes what he is talking about.

"You mean my sketchpad? I was merely sketching the flow of water from the fall into the serene beauty of the water that forms beneath. It is quite interesting. You are an Elf correct?" Minato reaches up and can feel the jut of his tip of his ears that differ from humans.

"I am, yes. And you are human. What are you doing so far away from your human colony?" Minato plucks the knife from the tree and runs a hand along where the knife had lodged itself.

"I come here to draw…few know where I go off to. I do not belong to the colony as I see my time as my time, per say. The beauty of the world needs to be sketched, drawn, painted…only then have I fulfilled my purpose." Minato nods his head appreciating such words.

"I too wish to make the most of my time. Sadly…I have left my kind in pursuit of more, a purpose I have yet to realize. It is lovely here." Minato hands the man his weapon back as he stands there spreading out his hands.

"You are unlike most I have met; in fact, few could even reach your level of calm. Please, join me." Minato does so and he realizes something.

"Clothing is so restricting is it not?" Minato begins to remove his clothing as the male begins to jump to his feet.

"Hey now…what are you doing? What if is someone discovers us?" Minato merely smiles as he is quite content with his body. Even now with his clothing free he strolls into the water and his bare ass is to the other.

"Nudity is not something we elves are foreign to. Our bodies were designed to have others bask in our presence. Does the sight of my body alarm or disturb you?" Minato lets his golden hair flow behind him and notices the other blushing profusely.

"Uh…no…just maybe a little warning next time is all. My name is Sai by the way. Wait, this is perfect, stand by the waterfall and spread out your arms…I don't want to miss this moment of capturing beauty."

"You think I am beautiful?" Minato had heard men call females this but never hearing a male call him such a thing before. He had his back to him spreading out his arms and he even spread his legs for extra measure.

"I find beauty in all things, but, yes you are beautiful." Sai's voice was soft spoken like the breeze and Minato shivers some. It took a bit but once he was done he finds someone behind him and he is led through the waterfall to what lie behind.

"Sai…is everything…alright?" Minato looks back at him but he soon finds the man is naked as himself. He can feel him spread his legs and leaning him down some as his dick prods him, his tightness making him squirm at the foreign presence.

"I could not hold it back any longer…I just have to have you to myself. You understand right? Such beauty needs to be captured, to be held and owned and for an artist such a muse cannot be let go."

Minato senses a bit of control and he shuts his eyes tight as he is violated. A dick pervading a space no such thing should be…and yet…this is what he wanted. He was wet from head to toe and so was this fine specimen. His muscular pale torso and abs and his shaft spreading him up…open him to new sensations.

Minato pushes his round backside against him as he can feel him thrusting and giving him reason to feel full. Yes…this was his purpose. The jealousy and envy of that female of her position was now thrust unto him…and he wanted it all. Minato got past the initial intrusion going now on the feelings of wanting to have this all the time.

'Yes, yes, please…take me hard…I want this…" Minato can hear the grunting coming from the other male. Minato could feel the rock face against him, his dick now gripped in the wonderful firm grip of the man known as Sai.

He was stroking him off while nipping at his shoulder and his world views expand. Minato was a bottom, he was bottoming out for this man who stretched his passage, exploding before him a new doorway to pleasure staying where he was would never get him. Minato shivers and explodes…even then Sai was doing the same to him, plastering his insides and coating him with rebirth of sorts. He was no longer Elf…but instead…an Elf drawn out to be with a human.

* * *

Sai had Minato on his hands and knees, his ass cheek red from receiving a multitude of spanks as each time drew out a loud feminine sound from him. Minato can feel him now once again occupying his cum stained rear, his head thrown back and forth as he listens to Sai wanting to hear him.

"Oh god, oh god…this is the best…" Sai was making him his own, the sunlight slowly fading but he was not wanting it to end. This artist was leading his paintbrush in and out of him and while the color wasn't much it left a lasting impression.

Minato can feel him going rougher…throwing his weight into the fold as he grips onto the grass beneath him. There was no getting past his fate…how his fate now twined with this male he just met. Sai was incredible and though he was rough on him the two of them had a fine appreciation of the simple things and the lay of the land.

Each spank…drove his head forward with a pool of saliva raining down from his lips like some whore in heat. Sweat ran down his back and he cries out feeling him filling him up again, both bodies somehow drained but eager to continue.

"I have a tent…we should camp for the night." Sai pulls out of him and Minato can feel the soreness starting to catch up with him.

"Right…we should go and do that…" Minato looks around for his clothing which had been left at the water's edge. Night was quickly falling and both had yet to eat. Sai of course volunteered to go and get something leaving Minato set to up the tent and warm up some after the water had left a chilling impression on him.

* * *

Darkness settled over the tent but even after having their fill of food the two of them were not quite content to let the darkness ruin their mood. Minato had his arms bound to his back and he was left to his own devises riding atop Sai's massive sized dick. Impaling himself on him the pain and soreness had faded some…leaving just a faint trace of pain as his mouth moves open.

"Tomorrow I plan on heading back…and I want you to go with me. You are my muse, my desire; from you I can draw on so much…make a career out of your perfection and foreign appeal to the world. You very well could be the last Elf known in existence or perhaps the first one to come into view in ages. I want to know…will you go with me, be my muse…share my life?"

Minato bounces and slows down some as he considers his request. In his former home the sharing of souls and hearts was not done as humans did. They exchanged words and well it involved flowers and words of promise. There were no rings but given how their community was built it was pretty evident who was with whom.

"I wish to have this…I want to be your bottom for the rest of my life. I want the experiences you will give to me, the companionship I can offer you, my soul and everything belongs to you now." Minato feels his hands on him as he bounces and decides to pick things up.

Feeling his dick riding up inside of him he looks down at Sai with love and adoration. He was quite full with him and he looks up through the canopy of the tent looking forward to the days traveling with this man and of the art he would make of him. The home he had left was behind him…only moving forward would he have his place alongside Sai and be used by him and in turn held in his arms and given somewhere to rest his head. Feeling his cum running up inside of him and bloating him he eventually succumbs to exhaustion and sleep and for this Elf…he was truly content.

THE END


End file.
